


Drop Every Pretense

by theshyscorpion



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU where Jason and Polly didn't date and Polly went off to college, Alternate Universe, Bullying, F/F, Pastel!Betty, Punk!Veronica, Title from Panic! At The Disco's song Girl That You Love, Veronica is a punk but soft for Betty, punk & pastel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyscorpion/pseuds/theshyscorpion
Summary: Betty Cooper wears pastel and flower crowns and gets bullied for it. Veronica Lodge wears black and leather jackets and is feared for it.





	Drop Every Pretense

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Panic! At The Disco's song Girl That You Love. I may add some more stories to this 'verse because it turns out I like it a lot??? Also imagining Veronica as a punk....WOW.

 

"Give it back," Betty said, voice wavering.

"Are you gonna cry?" Chuck mocked. "I took your little flower crown, and you're gonna cry?"

"No. Give it back!" Betty was desperate. Polly had given her that crown just before leaving for college.

"I don't think I will," Chuck sneered.

"Hey!"

Both Betty and Chuck turned at the voice. None other than Veronica Lodge strode up to them, hands on her hips, eyes glinting fiercely. "You're going to give Betty back her flower crown," Veronica said, tone dark and dangerous.

With one look to the Lodge heir's leather jacket, tattoos, and piercings, Chuck did just that before hurrying away.

"Th-thanks." Betty stuttered over her words a bit. Veronica Lodge, the scariest punk not associated with the Southside Serpents, had just defended her.

"No problem, _bonita_ ," Veronica said with a wink. "I'll see you around."

 

\-----

 

"-and then she winked at me!" Betty told Kevin excitedly.

"Sounds pretty gay to me."

"Are you sure? Maybe she's just being nice...."

Kevin held up his hands. "One: Veronica Lodge doesn't do nice. Two: you're super gay for her, and she's flirting with you. Go for it."

Betty looked across the cafeteria to where Veronica sat next to Jughead Jones, her best friend. Her gaze lingered on the girl's tattoos (very hot, and visible due to her leather jacket being slung on the chair next to her) and plum muscle tank. Her black, ripped skinny jeans showed a lot of leg, and her braided faux hawk was a look Betty almost wished that she herself could pull off. Wow, was she _super_  gay for Veronica Lodge.

 

\-----

 

"She's so _adorable_ ," Veronica said to Jughead. "Today she's wearing this baby blue sweater, and those white skinny jeans, and I just wanna push her against the lockers and kiss her until that cute flower crown falls off her head."

Jughead raised an eyebrow. "And called me a sap when I talked about Jason. After we started dating."

"Shut up. She's just so....cute, with all the pastels and the straight-As and that smile. God, I hope she's not straight. That'd be a sad day for the entire LGBT community."

"Cheer up, she hangs out with Kevin Keller. You know that all us gays flock together. Well, bisexuals in your case."

"Maybe..." Veronica looked over at Betty, meeting the girl's gaze and smiling nicely at her, grinning when the blonde glanced away quickly while blushing. " _Damn_. Adorable."

 

\-----

 

"I'll teach you a lesson," Chuck snarled. "Now that Lodge isn't here to protect you!"

Betty shrunk away, flower crown clutched in her hand from where she'd taken it back after Chuck had stolen it (again). She turned to run, but Chuck grabbed her wrist.

"Listen to me, you b-"

" _Let go of her_ ," Veronica growled, turning the corner. She ripped Betty's arm away from Chuck, following it through with a solid punch to his jaw. "Don't you _dare_ hurt her, or the Lodges will make your life hell on earth," she threatened.

Chuck spit blood, glared, and walked away.

Veronica saw Betty was shaking, and wrapped her arms around her. "It's okay," she soothed, righting the flower crown on the blonde's head. "You're safe." Betty continued to shake, so Veronica let her go momentarily to take off her leather jacket and settle it around Betty's shoulders, wrapping her in the faint scent of Veronica's perfume. "He won't hurt you."

Betty let out a quiet sob before giving in and burying her face in Veronica's neck, crying. "I-I though he..." She trailed off, not finishing whatever she was going to say, the words lost in tears and hiccups.

Veronica ran a hand gently through Betty's blonde hair. "It's okay. Can you give me your phone? I'll call Kevin for you."

Still tucked in Veronica's arms, Betty took her phone from her pocket and handed it over. Veronica made the call, resting her chin on top of Betty's head. "Kevin? It's Veronica. Betty's pretty freaked out, Chuck was bullying her. We're near the English wing..."

 

\-----

 

"Betty!" Kevin exclaimed, pulling her in for a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Betty swiped away tears. "Thanks to Veronica."

Veronica shrugged uncomfortably. "I- I should get going. I'll see you around," she offered, rubbing Betty's back gently one last time before walking away.

"Is that Veronica's jacket?" Kevin asked once she was out of sight.

"Crap! Yeah, she forgot it."

"Give it back to her tomorrow," Kevin suggested. "It's an excuse to talk to her."

"Hmm...." Betty felt an idea forming.

 

\-----

 

The next day, the entirety of Riverdale High was gossiping about Betty Cooper wearing Veronica Lodge's jacket. Betty had showed up in a lacy pink top and mint green shorts, along with Veronica's signature leather jacket.

Betty had tried to return the jacket, but Veronica had shook her head with a grin. "It looks great on you. I'll let you borrow it a little longer under one condition. Let me buy you lunch?"

Betty blushed. "Are- are you asking me out?"

"Trying my best to." Veronica winked. "Unfortunately, with my schedule, lunch is all I have available. Is that okay?" Her expression turned to a concerned frown.

"Yes! Yes, I'll have lunch with you." Betty smiled.

"Great." Veronica headed off to her History class after giving Betty a peck on the check, making her flush tomato-red. "See you later, _bonita_." 

 


End file.
